Why Troy Bolton loves Gabriella Montez
by skullprincess120
Summary: This story is kinda like how Lucas tells Brooke that he loves her and not Peyton in One Tree Hill. This is the Troy and Gabriella version, with some minor changes. R & R! previously known as twosecretauthors


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez was in Gabriella's apartment alone

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez was in Gabriella's apartment alone. There was a storm going on outside and there was also a blackout. Troy had lit a candle and then he noticed that Gabriella was crying.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"As if you don't know," Gabriella snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"Figure it out yourself," Gabriella yelled as she got up and ran out of the apartment.

Troy blew out the candle and followed. It was pouring and they were soaked within minutes. Gabriella kept walking and Troy followed.

"Gabi, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked. "_What's wrong_? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Troy replied, yelling because it was hard to hear themselves speak in the loud pouring rain. "Something's wrong with you." Troy immediately regretted saying this.

"So, now something's wrong with me?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Troy said.

"Then, what did you mean?" Gabriella asked. "You meant that I was just a temporary girlfriend who you could have until you could hook up with Sharpay?"

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"You hooked up with Sharpay, Troy," Gabriella screamed. "How could you do that? How could you hook up with my best friend?"

"I didn't," Troy argued. "I would never do that to you."

"But, what is this, then?" Gabriella asked pushing a photograph into his hand.

The picture was blurred, but, Troy could make out him and Sharpay, kissing.

"Where did you find this?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"So, you did kiss her!" Gabriella said.

"No, Gabi," Troy said. "This was taken two years back. Sharpay was my ex girlfriend."

"What?" Gabriella yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't think it was necessary," Troy answered. "And, Sharpay and I were a couple only for a month."

"Troy, you could've told me that," Gabriella said walking away from him.

"I know, Gabs," Troy said. "I just didn't think it was important. If I had known, I would have told you. I'm sorry."

"I think it's a little too late for sorry," Gabriella said. "Am I impotant to you, Troy? Because, I've started to think that there are other things more important to you than me."

"Gabi," Troy exclaimed. "You're what's important to me. Don't ever think for a minute – no, a second – that you are not important to me, because you are. Not basketball, or some stupid crowd who watches me when I play. You…you're what's important! Nothing else. Just, you!"

"How do I know, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "I'm starting to doubt the fact that you love me."

"But, I do love you," Troy said. "We've been dating for five years. Why are you thinking that I don't love you? Because I do."

"Why, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "I need to know why?"

"Because, I love the way you try to hide the fact that you miss your parents," Troy said. (Gabriella's parents had died when she was just fourteen). "And, I love the way you pout at me when you're mad. I love the way you laugh when something good has happened. I love the way your face breaks into a smile. It lightens up everything. I love the way you kiss me goodnight every night before we go to sleep. I love the way you just look at me. And, I love you because you don't care about the fact that we are going to catch pneumonia out here in the rain. I love the way that my most embarrassing speech was in front of you – and only you."

Troy stopped for breath. He had been yelling the entire time. He put his hands on Gabriella's shoulders and looked at her.

"If anyone wants to know why Troy Bolton loves Gabriella Montez," he smiled. "I could go on all night."

"I think you did pretty well," Gabriella smiled, tears in her eyes.

She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"And, I'd love you even more – if that is even possible – if you marry me," Troy whispered into her ear.

"You mean?" Gabriella asked pulling away.

Troy held up a diamond ring. He bent down on his knee.

"I love you, Gabriella," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Gabriella whispered.

Troy slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

**A/N I don't know why I wrote this, but, anyways, review!!**


End file.
